


After hours in the library

by Sexy_serpent_cane (Hufflepuff_headgirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Sexy_serpent_cane
Summary: Lorelei Switch is a Hufflepuff Head Girl at Hogwarts. What happens when a member of the School governors finds her alone in the school library after hours?





	After hours in the library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The benefits of working for the Ministry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977310) by [Sexy_serpent_cane (Hufflepuff_headgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Sexy_serpent_cane). 



> So... this is a spin off one shot from my larger body of work know as 'The Benefits of Working for the Ministry.'  
> Lorelei Switch works for the Ministry of Magic as a seer. During her school years she has a most interesting encounter with Mr Malfoy. The story sees a much older Lorelei enter a relationship with Lucius and much plot (and smut) ensues!
> 
> You don't have to read 'Benefits' but perhaps the first chapter will help make this story make more sense.
> 
> Also note this is a role playing fic.  
> Be prepared for smut and not alot else. I really hope you enjoy!

Lorelei yawned and shut the book she had been reading with a satisfying thud. It was late and if she wasn’t careful Filch would be coming in soon to chuck her out of the library. Not that she would really get into trouble. Being Head Girl had some privileges after all. Quietly she walked over to the bookshelves and put the book she had been reading back when she heard the sound of the library door open. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest, wondering who else could be in the library at that hour. 

‘Don’t be silly!’ She thought, ‘it’s not bed time yet and I was just leaving. I wasn’t doing anything untoward anyway.’ She decided she was going to be brave and carry on making her way out of the Library and back to her dormitory. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the Hufflepuff Head Girl. Still in the library at this late hour? Tsk, tsk.”

Lorelei was frozen to the spot. She couldn’t believe who was standing before her near the library entrance. 

“Mr-Mr Malfoy?!” She asked, mouth hanging open in shock. What was he doing in the school library?

“I see you remember me.” He smiled and Lorelei felt as if she had been jinxed with jelly legs. 

“What are you doing at Hogwarts Sir? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Lucius’ cool eyes appraised her as she spoke. “I had a meeting with the school board of governors. Your father was here too.”

‘Of course,’ Thought Lorelei, she had remembered her father’s owl saying he would be visiting the castle soon, she had forgotten all about it. Still, that didn’t explain why he was in the school library.

“I was hoping to see my son while I was here, a fellow student told me that he was seen in the library but it seems they were wrong.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir but I’m the only one here. I haven’t seen your son.”

“I didn’t believe it myself when I heard it. Still, it wasn’t a wasted visit, after all, you are here.” He took a measured step towards her, his cane tapped on the hard floor with each step. Lorelei stepped backwards in response.

“I— I was just leaving.” She stammered. “It’s late, I’ll get into trouble if I’m found outside the common room.”

Lucius stopped his advance and smiled. “Surely an upstanding student such as yourself won’t get into trouble? Unless you were doing something of a mischievous nature?” He arched his right eyebrow and Lorelei felt hot and clammy.

“Mischievous? No! I was just getting some quiet study time in. N.E.W.Ts are only a month away and I want to be prepared.” She explained. “I had better get back to my dorm.” She went to walk past him but he blocked her path in the aisle with his cane.

‘Oh gods, is this really happening?’ She thought, looking up into his beautiful grey eyes. She really hoped she was not dreaming. 

“Not so fast, Miss Switch. I seem to remember the last time we ‘bumped’ into each other, I saved you from a rather embarrassing predicament. I wonder, did you receive my owl?”

Lorelei’s heartbeat raced. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She astonished herself with her next words.

“Can’t you tell, Mr Malfoy?”

His eyes took on a predatory glint. “Perhaps, if you removed your robe it might be more obvious.”

She knew she was playing with fire. The look in the older man’s eyes should have warned her but it had been months since she last saw him and she couldn’t deny the ache she felt in his presence. There was no one else who made her feel how she felt now. Like she was a woman and not a child.

Before her brain got the better of her, she unbutton her robe and let it slip off her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing her Hufflepuff jumper underneath, only her school blouse and tie. Her potion induced curves were evident even in the low light of the library. She heard Lucius breath deeply through his nose as he looked at her.

“My dear, I’d say the potion worked very well indeed.” He smirked. 

“However, I feel this requires further examination to see how well it worked.” He took his cane in both hands and with a flick, the snake head wand parted from the cane shaft. He muttered a silencing charm on the library and a locking charm on the door. Lorelei swallowed apprehensively but she also felt on fire.

“There, no untimely interruptions.” He replaced the wand back to the cane and fixed his attention firmly on her. “Now, be a good girl and remove your tie and blouse.”

She didn’t move, her brain was having a hard time processing what was happening.

“I said, remove your tie and blouse. Don’t make me repeat myself a third time.” His tone was terse and it made Lorelei’s knees wobble in both fear and desire. Hesitantly, she loosened her tie and slipped it out of her blouse’s collar. She dropped it to the floor on top of her discarded school robe.

“And the rest.” Lucius motioned with his cane to her blouse, he then proceed to tap the serpent head against the open palm of his left hand while Lorelei slipped the buttons through the holes. That’s when Lorelei remembered with horror the bra she was wearing. It was just a plain white full cupped bra. It wasn’t fancy or sexy and she really didn’t want Lucius to see it. 

“I don’t thi—“

“Did I say you could speak? No. Now remove the blouse.”

Arousal flooded her bloodstream and so she finished unbuttoning her blouse and let it fall off her shoulders, leaving her in just her bra, skirt, socks and shoes.

Every nerve ending tingled as Lucius took in her semi naked form. Her chest heaved as she breathed in and out. She waited for him to move, speak, anything! 

Finally he took a step towards her, a bejewelled hand reached out to hook her left shoulder bra strap and down her arm and then the right strap was lifted off her shoulder. Lorelei’s breath hitched as the older wizard traced a few fingers down her chest and then reached with a warm, soft hand into her bra cups and brought out each of her breasts to sit on top of the bra. Her nipples were two hard points already.

“Absolute perfection.” He intoned silkily.

She involuntary moaned, the whole thing was so erotic. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him but she was frightened that anything she did would spoil the moment.

“What was that, my dear? Did you have something to add?” His hand came back to her heaving breasts. He cupped the left one first, his thumb brushed over her tight nipple and then moved to her right breast.

“Please—“ she gasped, the feel of his touch was too much.

“Please? Please, what? Please stop? Please continue? Which is it?” He pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. This sent a jolt of pain through Lorelei which oddly transcended into pleasure. 

“Please! Don’t stop!” She rasped.

Lucius smiled seductively.“I wouldn’t dream of it my dear.” And he bent his blonde head and took one of her pert nipples into his mouth and Lorelei felt like the floor had given away underneath her feet. She was aware of a clattering sound and summarised that Lucius had dropped his cane to the floor as his hands unhooked her bra while he laved attention on her breasts. 

“Fuck!” She cried throwing her head back. Immediately Lucius tore his head away from his ministrations.

“Watch your language, Head Girl.” He growled and Lorelei bit her lip as she felt liquid heat pool into her core.

“Sorry, sir.” She automatically responded causing Lucius to grin salaciously.

“Good girl.” And he instantly went back to lapping at her now bare breasts, her bra also disregarded to the library floor. His hands squeezed and felt the weight of her breasts now they were completely free.

“Sit on the desk.” He ordered her, suddenly moving away from her and Lorelei felt bereft. She complied, sitting on the nearest bookshelf desk. Lucius moved two stools next to her. 

“Put your feet on these.” He said softly, she did so without question.

Lucius looked at her as if she was a fine painting or a sculpture. His eyes trailed all over her body. It should have repulsed her, being viewed as an object but it only increased her desire.

“Has anyone else seen you?” His question confused her at first but then she realised he meant seeing her naked breasts. She blushed and dipped her head.

“Only you.” She whispered.

“Not even that embarrassment of a Professor? Although I dare say he is too busy looking at his own reflection to notice anyone else.”

Lorelei felt angry on behalf of Professor Lockhart but in truth, what Lucius had said was true. Her DADA teacher hadn’t even battered a long eyelashed eyelid when she had tried to get his attention.

“But I noticed you.” As he spoke, he stepped in between her open legs, his hand touched her on her right knee.

“And I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day. Brewing the potion and hoping to get a reply, thanking me for my troubles. However, no such letter has arrived, Miss Switch.” His voice was so low and his hand moved from her knee, up her thigh. His left hand was back to cupping her breast, his thumb brushed lightly over her nipple. Lorelei groaned and leaned backwards. She shocked herself when her back touched the bookshelf and she jumped in surprise just as Lucius’ deft fingers come in contact with her soaked kickers.

“Oh fuck!” She swore again, despite herself.

“Miss Switch, really? Do you want me to punish you for that crude mouth of yours? If so, continue with your course language and see where that gets you.” His tone was threatening and yet absolutely delicious to Lorelei.

“I’m sorry! It’s just- you’re just-oh ff- fudge flies!” Lorelei moaned as the scrap of cloth hiding her womanhood was pushed to the side and the older wizard felt just how his actions were affecting her. Lucius smirked at her attempt to tame her swearing. 

“Much better. I must say Miss Switch, what a delight you are. So wet and ready. This definitely makes up for not sending me a thank you owl. I take it you are still a virgin?”

She couldn’t help the blush bloom across her face. She found she couldn’t look him in the eye but then she looked down at where his hand disappeared underneath her skirt and she felt she was going to pass out. 

“Well?” His fingers were stroking her nether lips, teasing around her sensitive bud that was just crying for his touch.

“I’m a virgin.” She rasped, clutching tightly to the desk.

“But?” He stopped moving his fingers and waited.

‘Damn him’ thought Lorelei.

“I had a boyfriend.. we used to make out but we never.. you know.. Please, please keep moving.” She begged, wiggling on the desk to get some contact which he denied.

“Had a boyfriend? No longer?” He enquired, his fingers not moving but hovering just teasingly near her clit.

“We split up. Mr Malfoy, please - I need-“ she sounded so whiny. Dear lord what was wrong with her? 

“Why?” At his question she looked him straight in the eye.

“He wasn’t you.”

The smirk was back on his face. “Ah my dear, that is the right answer.” With that his fingers dipped into her sodden folds, her wetness coated his digits instantly.

Lorelei couldn’t speak, all that came out from her mouth were strange sounds that made no sense and then his expert fingers found her ripe bundle of nerves and she cried out.

“It’s a good job I put a silencing charm on the room. You can make as much delicious sounds as you want to, dear one.” He spoke right into her ear as his fingers plunged right inside of her, twisting, corkscrewing and stretching her walls, bring forth even more noises from her.

Everything felt so surreal. There in the school library, with a much older man. One hand fondling her breast while his other hand was deep between her legs and that’s when his voice next to her ear spoke.

“I want you to come, Hufflepuff Head Girl. I want to feel your release on my fingers.”

“Oh god!” She cried, clutching even harder on to the desktop making her knuckles turn white.

“Not quiet, my name is Lucius.” He growled as he brought his fingers almost completely out before thrusting back in.

“Say it.”

“Lucius!” She screamed with complete and utter abandon. How often had she dreamed of him? Of his voice, telling her what he wanted to do to her, of his piercing silver eyes, of his touch? 

He hooked his fingers with expert precision inside her and she was lost. Her whole body was consumed in feeling, in complete pleasure and when he growled, “Good girl,” she came hard around him, screaming his name at the top of her voice, clutching onto the desk to stop herself from jerking off it.

It was only when she stopped squeezing his fingers did Lucius finally remove them. She panted heavily and watched as Lucius held up his hand so she could see her essence coating them. She had never seen anything so erotic.

“No wonder you were made a Head Girl. You take direction so well.” He moved his fingers even closer to her mouth. “Now lick them clean.”

She didn’t even hesitate. Her pink tongue darted out between her lips and she licked at his offered fingers and tasted herself on them. 

“How sweet are you dearest? Like nectar?”

His voice was like honey and she sucked eagerly on his digit causing the older man to gasp, his stoic resolve was starting to crumble at the sight and feel of the younger woman sucking on his finger like it was a sugar quill. He withdrew it from her moist mouth which made her whimper at the loss. He chuckled at her distress and lifted her chin with his hand so he could look her in the eyes.

“That mouth of yours is very naughty Miss Switch, I dare say it probably gets you into a lot of trouble.”

She couldn’t speak, frightened that she would say the wrong thing, that he was going to leave but her eyes widened when his hand went to his trousers. 

Lucius noticed the girl had stiffened and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

“If you want me to stop then say the word. I am, after all, a gentleman and I know this is your first time. Tell me to leave and I will go.” He spoke softly, as if she was a rare magical creature, she leaned into his touch.

“I don’t want you to stop. I want you to be my first.” She said, surprised at how bold her voice sounded, even though she was shaking with nerves. She was surprised that he was giving her a choice and she admired him even more for that.

Cautiously she looked towards the closed library doors, worried that the longer they were in the library the later it was getting and the more likelihood of being reprimanded if she got caught. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea. She was about to voice her concerns when she was stopped by Lucius’ lips on her own. He was kissing her!

Oh sweet Merlin, he kissed her like she was an expensive wine. His tongue twisting between her lips and tasting her. All Lorelei could do was follow his lead. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Instinctively, her hand came to cup the back of his head and she felt his luxurious blonde strains. His hair was just a silky as she imagined.

All doubts and insecurities were banished and she lost herself completely to sensation. None of her previous encounters of kissing had ever been like this, but then she had never been kissed by an experienced man before. Goodness, if just his kisses were making her heady with pleasure then what was going to be like when he was inside of her? That thought sent a bolt of desire through her and the next thing she knew, her other hand had reached down to see if she was affecting him just as strongly. She was pleased to discover that the answer was yes.

Lucius groaned and pulled back from her thoroughly kissed lips. Lorelei was pleased to note he looked extremely aroused, his pupils were dilated and his normally pristine hair was in disarray. It was devastatingly sexy.

Once again, his hands went to his trousers and this time, Lorelei didn’t freeze at his actions, instead her own hand reached between her legs and rubbed at her still throbbing clit. Lucius cocked an eyebrow at her movements and then smirked as he revealed his own hardness to her.

‘Good lord.’ Thought Lorelei, ‘so this is man.’

“Will this hurt?” She somehow managed to ask, her eyes stayed on his long hard cock, jutting out of his black trousers.

“Inevitably, yes but only for the briefest moment. Afterwards it will feel sublime as long as you relax into it.”

Unconsciously she licked her lips which were still swollen from the intense kisses. Lucius’ eyes traced the tongues path and she nodded.

“I’m ready.”

Lucius couldn’t help but admire her bravery, he took her hand in his and then brought it down to feel his erect cock, it jerked to meet her touch and she let out a deep breath through her nose.

“See what you have done to me, little Hufflepuff?” His voice was like silk and Lorelei traced her thumb over the ridges and veins of his cock before running across the head and slit, causing Lucius to hiss between his teeth. She had done that. She had caused his desire and it empowered her like nothing else before.

“I need you, now.” He growled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to his firm body and capturing her lips once again in a possessive onslaught that made Lorelei swoon.

Never did she think that this would happen to her. That she would be seen as desirable by anyone, let alone someone like Lucius Malfoy, a man who was pretty much sex on legs. Right now her legs were being guided to wrap around his waist while she still sat on the desk. She could feel his prominent erection nudging the inside of her thigh.

Panic flashed through her mind. This was it, was she really going to do this? 

Lucius mouth left kisses up to her ear.

“Are you sure?” He asked once more.

Fighting against her impulse to flee, she nodded and before she had a chance to change her mind, she felt the tip of Lucius’ cock push into her silken womanhood.

She gasped as his thickness stretchd her, inch by inch. Thankfully he took it slowly, letting her body adjust to the intrusion. She was aware of him speaking but was too caught up in the feel of him to make out what he was saying. Still he was pushing into her and then the stinging started. 

“Lucius!” She cried, gripping on to his arms, trying to pull away.

“It’s okay, I got you. Just relax. Breath, it will be over soon.” 

How could anyone enjoy this? This was too much it was... oh.. Oh! Oh yes, now she understood as the sharp pain melted away and all she felt was him filling her. Pushing against her tightness and it felt like he had always been there, deep inside of her. As one.

“I’m going to pull out slightly now.” He whispered and all she could do was hold on and nod.

He pulled slowly away from her slick heat before delving back in, drawing animalistic noises from her which she was completely unaware of. 

Then he began speaking.

“Such a tight little witch, aren’t you? Absolutely perfect. Have you been dreaming about me, Miss Switch? About me fucking you like this? You’re so wet. The perfect little pussy for my cock.”

In all of her fantasies, Lucius never spoke dirty to her and she found that he would do so in all of her fantasies after this, it was so hot and sexy and Lorelei loved it.

He was thrusting into her more forcefully now. His hands held on to her hips, bringing her up to meet his thrusts.

She could hear sounds coming from her throat but she wasn’t sure what she was saying, if indeed she was saying anything. All that she was aware was Lucius, inside her and around her. She clung on to his still robed shoulders for dear life as he continued to slam into her.

“Lucius! I can’t... I think I am going to come!”

“Come for me, Head Girl. Come on my cock.” He growled into his ear and that's what sent her over the precipice.

The orgasm she had before by his fingers was nothing compared to having his cock inside her and as he continued to thrust into her, Lorelei was sure she was going to pass out from the pleasure. Her fingers clenched his robe and her toes curled as she spasmed and Lucius picked up his pace to chase his only release.

“Oh yes!” He cried as he pumped his seed inside, coating her and claiming her.

It took a few minutes for Lorelei’s breathing to calm down, for her to stop jerking against Lucius, who was still buried inside her. Reluctantly, the older wizard pulled out from her slick folds. Lorelei couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of him.

“What a delight you are Miss Switch.” Lucius said, picking up his cane and performed a cleansing charm on them both before tucking himself away. 

“It definitely was worthwhile visiting the library at this late hour.”

It was as if the spell Lorelei was under had been broken. It was late! If she got found outside the Hufflepuff common room now she would be in a lot of trouble. She quickly hopped off the desk but found her legs couldn’t keep her up right and she stumbled into the firm form of Lucius.

“Careful Miss Switch, you don’t want to get hurt now.” He murmured, his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. He summoned her discarded items of clothing so she could get dressed. She did so in a blur, her mind in a thick fog from what had happened to her moments before. 

“I’ll go first, if I should meet anyone on the way hopefully I can detain them so you can make your escape to your dormitory.”

Lorelei threw on her cloak and nodded. Not daring to speak.

“Good night Miss Switch. I hope you do well in your exams. I do believe you have a bright future ahead of you.” Lucius gave her a once over with his grey eyes and Lorelei wanted to kiss him all over again. With a nod of his head he unwarded the door and slipped out. 

Lorelei ran a shaky hand through her hair, counted to twenty before opening the door and leaving the library.

“Well, I must say, as role playing fantasies go, I rather enjoyed myself.” 

Lorelei looked over to the right where Lucius stood waiting for her outside the Malfoy family library. She grinned.

“And I really enjoyed myself. You were brilliant! You always surpass any of my fantasies.” 

“I found you utterly inspiring. I will admit the idea of taking your virginity was rather delicious. It’s a shame I wasn’t really your first. Not that I would have dared to take your virginity at such a young age. Mind you, there is something very sexy about your Hufflepuff uniform.” As he spoke, he stepped closer towards her, she turned her body towards him.

“Perhaps we could re-enact another one of my school fantasies then?” She asked huskily as his arms snaked around her waist.

“Only after we re-enact one of mine.” He whispered seductively into her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> It was all just role playing sexy fun.


End file.
